This clinical trial is to investigate the clinical and hormonal effects of growth hormone releasing peptide (GHRP-2) and Growth Hormone Releasing Peptide + Growth Hormone Releasing Hormone (GHRH) in the elderly. This study is to determine the safety of growth hormone, clinical effects on vital signs, if these hormones will stimulate growth hormone secretion and the dose response relationship and time course.